Into The Dragon's Den
by tifafenrir09
Summary: The sequel of A Dark Secret. Two years have passed since the defeat of Relane. Hilary and Kai are now dating, but the peace will soon be cut short... KaiHil TyOC
1. Peace And Love?

Hilary took a deep breath. She pulled out her launcher.

"LET IT RIP!" she yelled, releasing her Beyblade.

She watched it take out the cans she'd laid out on the ground. Once they'd been piled up, she called back her Beyblade.

_It's been two years since that day...The day I ruined Tsurugi Monastery..._ Memories flooded back to her. One memory included her bitbeast, the lioness Amethysia, transform into Quintessence Amethysia.

"Hilary!" a voice called.

She turned to see a familiar face running to her.

"I had a feeling you'd be on the beach." her visitor smiled.

It was her boyfriend, Kai. She kissed him.

"Hey, Kai." she beamed.

"Kenny's been asking for you. You know how he gets whenever someone's late for training." Kai announced.

She rolled her eyes, as if to say; _Do I have to?_

Kai raised an eyebrow. He could tell what she was thinking.

"As your captain, I'm afraid you don't have a choice." he smirked.

Hilary smiled sweetly as if to say; _Is that so?_ "Last one there's a rotten egg!" she laughed, running off.

"Hey!" Kai yelled, running after her.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw Tyson was already training.

He was against Lily, Hilary's best friend and a fellow escapee of the Tsurugi Monastery. She was also Tyson's girlfriend.

"Come on, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

"Go, Angelus!" Lily cried.

Quickly, Lily's Beyblade spun out of the stadium.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down, Lil. It was only a training match." Tyson sighed.

She turned to him.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she shouted.

"Sheesh, what's barking up **your** tree?" Tyson blinked.

"I've been losing all my training matches! And I'm sick of it!" she yelled.

"So? You've always won your official matches!" Tyson replied.

"**So**...I need to practise more, if it wasn't for the fact I'm always distracted by **you**!" Lily snapped.

"What did you say?!" Tyson yelled.

"OK, will you both just calm down?" Ray demanded, stepping between the warring couple.

"I'm **distracting** you?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Tyson cried.

"Ever since I started dating you, how many training matches have you won?" she asked.

Tyson fell silent. He'd always won, but he always ended with a tie against Kai and Hilary.

"Still, what do you mean I'm distracting you? You're so immature sometimes!" he demanded.

"Huh, look who's talking!" Lily replied.

"Why, I oughta-!" Tyson began, rolling up his sleeves.

"You know what? This isn't working out between us, Tyson. It's over." Lily sighed.

"Fine! Don't expect me to show up at your 18th birthday party!" Tyson replied.

Kai and Hilary exchanged looks. As Lily and Tyson were also teammates, it would be hard to forget that they were once in a relationship.

"Well, it doesn't look like **they'll** be making up anytime soon." Kai sighed.

"I just hope they'll rise above their hatred for the championships." Hilary agreed.


	2. The Attack On Hilary

Later that night, they were having their evening meal.

Tyson and Lily sat apart. They still hated each other, even though their argument had happened in the afternoon.

"I'd better get going. See you lot tomorrow." Hilary announced.

"I'll walk you home if you want." Kai added.

She smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

As soon as they'd left, Ray turned to Max.

"Why can't Lily and Tyson be like that?" he asked.

Max shrugged.

* * *

Kai and Hilary soon arrived at the house Hilary lived in. It was a one-bedroom bungalow.

"Nice place." Kai grinned.

"Don't get your hopes up, big guy." she smirked. She unlocked the door.

"So, this is where you're living. It was great that Mr Dickenson helped you out." Kai smiled.

"But it was only because **you** persuaded him to." Hilary chuckled.

"You have a point there." he laughed.

"Ssh!" Hilary hissed suddenly.

"What for?" he blinked.

"I thought I heard something." she replied, her voice reduced to a whisper.

Kai sniffed the air.

"I smell...burning." he blinked.

"Run!" Hilary yelled.

The two fled, just in time for her house to suddenly catch fire.

"Thank God we got out in time!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yeah." Hilary nodded.

They heard the familiar sound of sirens.

* * *

Ray, Tyson, Max, Lily and Kenny soon arrived.

"What happened?" Tyson exclaimed.

"Hilary's house caught fire." Kai replied.

"But how did it happen?" Ray asked.

"I don't know." Hilary sighed.

A fireman arrived.

"Whatever caused the fire wasn't an accident." he announced.

"You're saying someone set fire to Hilary's home on purpose?" Kenny asked.

"It would seem so." he replied.

Hilary clenched her fists. "Someone wants to fight me. And I say bring it on." she growled.

"But where're you gonna live now?" Max asked.

They looked at Tyson.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." he groaned.

"Oh, lighten up! I thought you said you didn't mind girls living in your house. You didn't mind when we were still dating." Lily smiled.

"That was different, OK?" Tyson snapped.

_Oh, boy. Here we go again..._ Hilary thought to herself.


	3. A Familiar Face

Hilary was soon taking all of the belongings that had survived the fire into Tyson's dojo. Her teammates helped her move in.

"Jesus, Hilary! What've you got in here, rocks?!" Tyson panted as he carried in a box.

"Put that box there." Hilary suggested as Max gingerly placed a box on the floor.

Lily spotted something on the floor. It appeared to be a photograph. "Hey, what's this?" she began.

But Hilary swiped the photograph out of her hand.

"Something you don't need to see." she replied, putting it into her pocket.

"Finally, everything's been moved! I never want to see another box ever again!" Tyson wailed, collapsing on the floor.

* * *

Later that night, Hilary was getting ready for bed. "Hey." Kai smiled.

"Hey there, roomie." Hilary giggled.

"You know, seeing as you and I are sharing a room, and as you're living with us for a little while, we should get to know each other more." Kai smirked.

Hilary raised an eyebrow. "Nice try, buddy." she chuckled.

"Damn, foiled again!" he sighed. Hilary laughed.

"You know, whenever I'm down, you always seem to lift me up. How do you do that?" she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I feel something about you that I've never felt for any other girls I've met." Kai shrugged.

"That's so sweet." she smiled, kissing him. But their kiss was interrupted by a noise.

"What was that?" Kai exclaimed.

A shadow lunged out from the darkness.

"**You!**" Hilary gasped.

"Well, well, Hilary. It's good to see you again. You've grown since I last saw you." the stranger smirked.

"Get away from her!" Kai yelled, taking out his launcher.

"No, don't!" Hilary cried.

The stranger disabled Kai and cupped his mouth with their hand.

"Let him go!" Hilary cried.

Suddenly, the stranger pulled out a gun and fired at Hilary's left leg.

"HILARY!" Kai yelled.

She screamed in agony.

"Kai!" she yelled, as the stranger vanished into the night.

* * *

"Hilary!" Lily cried.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ray gasped.

"He...took Kai!" Hilary replied, in pain from her wound.

"Hold still!" Max ordered.

"Wait!" Hilary yelled. She focused hard and removed the bullet from her leg.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you had telekinesis." Tyson remembered.

"I have to help Kai!" she exclaimed.

"Hold on! You're in no condition to go anywhere! That wound has to heal!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What wound?" Hilary asked, rolling up her blood-soaked trouser leg. The wound had disappeared.

"Rapid-healing powers too?!" Tyson exclaimed.

She pulled on her coat.

"Kai's been kidnapped! I'm gonna get him back! Come on, Lily!" she announced.

"Right!" Lily nodded.

"We're coming too!" Tyson added.

"No, he's too powerful for you to defeat. Only Lily and I can stop him." Hilary protested.

"Because you two and Kai are the only ones with powers?" Ray demanded.

"No, because you don't know him like I do." Hilary sighed.

"What do you mean by "him"?" Max asked.

"The guy who kidnapped Kai; his name's Vladimir Kelkov." she replied.


	4. The Journey Begins

"Who's Vladimir?" Ray asked.

"He's an ally of Relane." Hilary sighed.

"Great. **More** Relane stuff! I thought we were done with it two years ago!" Tyson groaned.

"He must've heard how we and Hilary took down the Tsurugi Monastery." Max began.

"And now he wants revenge." Kenny added.

"You got it." Hilary nodded.

"But why would he kidnap Kai?" Lily asked.

"He knows that he's in a loving relationship." Ray replied.

_Unlike __**some**__ people_ Hilary thought.

"And also because he knows that Hilary will do everything she can to get Kai back." Max added.

"Yeah, but still, why can't we come with you?" Tyson asked.

"It's...personal." Hilary replied quietly. She went to leave.

Suddenly, she collapsed. Using her powers so harshly had weakened her.

* * *

The next morning at the crack of dawn, Hilary woke up. Pulling on her clothes, she decided to try contacting Kai with her telekinesis.

_"Hilary, is that you?"_ Kai's voice asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you OK?" she replied.

_"I-I think so. What about you?"_

"I managed to get the bullet out. I'm fine. Where are you?"

_"I'm in some car. I don't know where it's going..."_

"Don't worry. I'm coming to get you."

_"Hurry, Hi-"_ he began. He'd been cut off before he could finish his sentence. Lily had woken up too. The girls set off to rescue Kai.

_Hang in there, Kai! I'm on my way!_ Hilary thought.

* * *

Tyson was loudly snoring, when Ray and Kenny came into the room. They looked alarmed about something.

"Guys, get up!" Ray cried.

"Five more minutes..."Tyson mumbled.

"What is it?" Max asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Hilary and Lily are gone!" Kenny announced.

"What?" Max exclaimed, sitting up.

"Yeah, both of their beds are empty." Ray replied.

"They've gone to get Kai back! We've gotta go after them!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Then why're we still blabbing here then?" Tyson asked, just pulling on his clothes.

"Lil's gonna get some talking to when we see them!" he added. He'd still hadn't forgiven her for their argument.


	5. Vladimir's Ransom

Later, Lily and Hilary were soon taking a break at a local cafe, grabbing a bite to eat.

"Aw, man, I gotta pee!" Lily exclaimed.

"You should've gone before we left." Hilary groaned.

"I know, but with Kai being held hostage and you in a hurry to get him back and all, I **had** to hold on!" Lily wailed.

Hilary smiled as she shook her head. _Just like her ex..._

"Alright, you've got five minutes. If you're not finished with answering nature's call by that time, I'm coming to get you." she sighed.

"Thank you!" Lily cried, running off to the ladies'.

* * *

Hilary checked her watch. Five minutes had passed.

"OK, Lily. Time's up. I'm coming in!" she called.

The door creaked open as she went inside the ladies'.

"Lily?" she called. But there was no reply.

"Lily, come on! Kai's in trouble!" she exclaimed. Once again, there was no reply.

"Come on, Lil! Quit playing around!" Hilary demanded. Suddenly her mobile started to ring.

"Hello?" Hilary began.

"Hello, Hilary." a voice called.

"Vladimir?! How did you get this number?" Hilary gasped.

"I have my sources." Vladimir replied. "Don't bother looking for your dear friend Lily." he added.

"What're you talking about?" Hilary demanded.

"No! Hey! Let me go!" Lily's voice suddenly yelled.

"We've got Miss Namtura, **and** Mr Hiwatari. If you want to see them alive again, then you will come to Moscow." Vladimir announced.

_Vladimir, you son of a bitch!_ Hilary thought.

"Your plane will be docking at 11:30 at Narita International Airport. I've already made arrangements for the journey." Vladimir continued.

"I'll be there!" Hilary snarled, ending the call. She paid for the food that she and Lily had and ran off.

_Kai, Lily, hang in there, you two! _

But she was unaware of a small tracker that Kenny had put inside her Beyblade when he'd upgraded it from Amethysia F to Amethysia V...

* * *

"Hey, I got something!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What is it, Chief?" Tyson asked.

"That tracker I put into Hilary's Beyblade just gave out a signal!" Kenny replied.

"Good work, Kenny!" Max beamed.

"But where's she heading to?" Ray asked.

"By the looks of it, she's heading for Narita International Airport." Kenny replied.

"Come on!" Tyson cried, running off.


	6. Heading For Russia

"OK, we're here." the taxi driver announced. He'd just taken Hilary to the airport.

"Thanks. Keep the change." Hilary smiled, handing some money to him.

She ran off to the check in. Her passport was in her pocket. After she got her ticket, she went off to the gateway. She started to run.

_I have to get that plane in time!_

She glanced at the ticket. It said 32B. She finally arrived at 32B. After the plane had finished preparing, it took off.

_You'd better be prepared, Vladimir, because I'm coming to get you!_

* * *

Her teammates arrived at the airport. They looked around for any sign of the girls. "I don't see them anywhere." Max sighed.

"Damn, we missed them!" Tyson groaned, looking at the flight schedule.

"How can you tell?" Ray asked.

"Duh, one of the flights just left." Tyson replied, pointing at the flight schedule.

"He's right. Tokyo to Moscow's just gone." Kenny nodded.

"What do we do now?" Max asked.

"Look, guys! It's Mr Dickenson!" Kenny exclaimed. The boys ran to the BBA chairman.

"Hello boys!" he beamed.

"Mr D, we need a favour!" Tyson began.

"Certainly! But where's Kai?" Mr Dickenson blinked.

"Kai was kidnapped last night. Hilary and Lily went to look for him. They just left for Moscow." Ray explained.

"Hilary and Lily...Oh, you mean those girls you boys met two years ago!" Mr Dickenson exclaimed.

"Yup." Max nodded.

"Apparently, some guy called Vladimir Kelkov took Kai prisoner, and he and Hilary's aunt Relane used to work together." Tyson added.

Mr Dickenson seemed to understand what was going on. "Then let's go. My jet has just finished preparations." he replied.

Once they were on board, the journey began.


	7. Reunion With Kai

Hilary soon arrived in Russia. Launcher in her pocket, she knew that she was in for a tough battle. _Vladimir, what're you planning for me? _she thought, as she made her way through an abandoned warehouse.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She quickly spun round to see her opponent, taking her Beyblade out to launch.

"Woah! Watch where you're pointing that!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Tyson? What're you doing here?" Hilary demanded, putting her Beyblade back into her pocket.

"We should be asking you the same thing, Hilary." Ray replied, appearing from behind a box. Max and Kenny appeared too.

"Didn't I tell you not to come too?" she exclaimed furiously.

"Hilary, we're a team. Like Ray said two years ago _"An enemy of you is an enemy of us."_" Max sighed.

Hilary sighed. "Fine. But you'd better not come crying to me if you mess up." she replied.

Suddenly, a stun grenade rolled into the room and exploded. During the commotion, no-one had noticed that a mysterious man had grabbed Hilary...

* * *

The effects soon faded. "Is everyone OK?" Ray asked.

"I feel woozy..." Kenny groaned.

"I-I think I'm OK." Max nodded.

"Does anyone hear ringing?" Tyson asked. "Hey, where's Hilary?" he added.

They looked around. "Hilary?" Ray called. But there was no reply.

"Great, now we're three heads short!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Kenny, can you still get a signal on Hilary?" Max asked.

"Yeah! The tracker's still working!" he nodded.

"Come on!" Ray yelled.

* * *

Hilary woke up. _Ow, my head..._ She looked around. "Where am I?" she blinked.

"Hilary, is that you?" a voice asked.

She turned. It was Kai.

"Kai!" she exclaimed. The couple embraced. "Are you alright?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" he nodded.

"My head's a little sore, but I think I'll be OK." She replied. She looked around. "Where's Lily?" she asked.

"I don't know. Some guys took her somewhere a couple of hours ago." Kai replied, a tone of worry in his voice.

_Lily, please be OK..._ Hilary prayed.


	8. Memories Of Vladimir

In a laboratory, Lily had been restrained_. Why does this always happen to __**me**__ first?_ she thought miserably. Vladimir came out from the shadows. "Why use me and not Kai?" she demanded.

"Dear girl, Demeter, your past life, was the weakest of the Three Guardians. If what Relane told me is true, then your powers have only started to awaken." he smirked.

"And what does this have to do with Kai?" Lily asked.

"You'll see soon enough. Now, let's see if my dear colleague's theories are correct..." he replied, moving closer to her...

* * *

Hilary woke up to the sound of the dungeon door loudly creaking open. Lily was pushed inside. "Lily!" Hilary cried. She and Kai ran to help her.

"Hil...What're you doing here?" Lily asked.

"I came to rescue you and Kai, remember? But, I got captured too." she replied.

"Oh, OK..." she nodded.

"What happened to you?" Kai asked.

"I-I don't remember. It's all a blur. One minute, I was in a lab, the next I'm back here." she replied. Hilary looked as though she'd seen a ghost. Her face was incredibly pale.

"Hilary, what's wrong?" Kai asked.

"It's nothing." Hilary replied.

* * *

**TWELVE YEARS EARLIER**

Hilary looked up and saw her aunt and her colleague glaring at her. "So, this is your niece, Relane?" Vladimir asked.

"Yes. She's the latest of the Tachibana women to come to the Tsurugi Monastery." Relane nodded.

"She doesn't look like a Tachibana." Vladimir noted.

"True. She inherited most of her looks from her mother, Yuki. But she has the Tachibana family's eyes." Relane replied.

"Yes. We will make the perfect warrior of her." Vladimir smiled. These words were what be the beginning of a cruel childhood for Hilary...

* * *

**NOW**

Hilary slowly opened her eyes. All of a sudden, someone cupped a hand over her mouth. Her instinct was to scream, but before she could anything, she felt the sharp prick of a needle pierce the skin of her neck. Two seconds later, her attacker let her go. Hilary rubbed her neck. She noticed Kai was awake too.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"Someone took a sample of blood. They did the same thing to me." he replied.

Hilary sensed something was wrong. Lily was shaking violently. "Lily, what's wrong?" Hilary asked.

"So...cold..." Lily shivered.

"Oh my God..." Kai gasped.

Hilary took her jacket and wrapped it around Lily. _Vladimir, you'll pay for what you've done!_ she thought to herself.


	9. A Face From The Past

Later that night, the three were still in the dungeon, when they heard someone coming. "Hilary?" a voice hissed. Hilary looked to see a woman outside the door. She had a tray of food with her.

"Who are you?" Hilary asked.

"Don't you recognise me?" the woman asked with a tone of hope in her voice. Hilary peered at her carefully...

* * *

**TWELVE YEARS EARLIER...**

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Yuki called. "Hi, Anna!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Yuki!" the guest beamed.

"Auntie Anna!" Hilary cheered.

The woman scooped her up. "My, my, you're getting more gorgeous every time I see you, Hilary!" Anna chuckled. "Just like her mother!" she added, glancing at her younger sister.

Yuki smiled sadly. "Anna, there's something I need to tell you." she announced.

"I see. Let's have tea while you tell me, alright?" Anna nodded.

* * *

**NOW**

"Is that you, Auntie Anna?!" Hilary gasped.

"Yes, it's me, Hilary!" the woman nodded. "My goodness, you've changed! You look exactly the way your mother did when she was your age." she smiled.

"Who is she, Hilary?" Kai asked.

"This is my aunt. She's my mom's older sister." Hilary replied.

"If only Yuki could see how her daughter looks now. She'd be so damn proud of you." Anna sighed. "And who's this charming young man?" she asked, looking at Kai.

"This is my boyfriend, Kai. We met two years ago." her niece replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kai nodded.

"Likewise. How's Lily?" Anna asked.

"You know her?" Hilary asked.

"I watched Vladimir torture her. I tried to get him to stop." Anna replied.

"Lily's in bad shape. I'm not sure what the Dragon did to her, but she's suffering a lot." Hilary replied.

"Just so happens I have some medicine with me." Anna replied. Kai and Hilary stood aside as she started to gently massage some ointment into Lily's wounds.

Lily slowly woke up. "How do you feel?" Anna asked.

"I feel much better. Thanks." Lily smiled.

"Who's the Dragon?" Kai asked.

"That's the nickname Vladimir goes by. He's one of the most ruthless men in Russia." Anna replied, placing the food near Lily. "I'd better go." she added.

"Does Vladimir know you're doing this?" Kai asked.

"For now, he doesn't." Anna replied.

"Please, be careful." Hilary begged.

"I will." her aunt replied

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"We're ready to begin the experiment, sir." a scientist began.

"Good. Once we have finished the trial run, we will return to Japan to put our plan into action." Vladimir replied.

"Understood, sir." the scientist nodded and returned to work.

Vladimir glanced at some tanks. He gently stroked the glass. "Do not worry, my children. Soon, I will give you your purpose." he smiled.


	10. Return To Japan

The next morning, Hilary, Kai and Lily were woken up by the sound of the dungeon door creaking open. "Master Vladimir is returning to Japan. You will be coming with us." a guard announced.

"And if we refuse?" Hilary asked. The guard kicked her in the stomach.

"Leave her alone!" Kai yelled.

"You don't have a choice." The guard snarled. As he left, Hilary slowly got up.

"Are you OK?" Lily asked.

"Yeah..." Hilary nodded, wincing in pain.

"What does Vladimir want with us?" Kai asked, helping her up.

"Lily, when you were in that lab, did he take a sample of your blood?" Hilary asked.

"Come to think of it, he did." Lily replied.

_Whatever he's planning, it can't be good..._ Kai thought to himself.

Suddenly, some knockout gas was sprayed into the dungeon. The three sank to the ground...

**

* * *

**

**SOME TIME LATER...**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What is it, Kenny?" Max asked.

"The signal from Hilary's Beyblade is coming from Japan." Kenny exclaimed.

"Huh? They're back in Japan?" Tyson exclaimed.

"I'll call Mr Dickenson and let him know there's been a change of plan." Ray announced, taking out his mobile.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Hilary slowly opened her eyes. She looked all over her body. Ropes were tightly wrapped around her. Kai and Lily started to regain consciousness. "What is this?" Kai blinked, glancing at his bonds.

"W-What's going on?" Lily asked fearfully.

"Good to see you've finally awakened." Vladimir's voice called.

"Vladimir, what do you want from us?" Hilary demanded.

"Take a look at what you're lying around." he replied. They saw a strange artefact in the shape of a rod. "That is the key to revealing the secrets of your past-lives." Vladimir explained.

"And how does that work?" Lily asked.

"Your blood has been put inside that rod. All you three have to do now is touch it." he replied.

"What if we don't do it?" Kai asked.

"You have no other option." Vladimir smirked. All of a sudden, their right hands were raised. Their gloves had been removed and now the marks they'd mysteriously gained two years earlier were revealed. They started to reach for the rod.

"Come on, fight it!" Hilary cried. But it was too late. As their hands touched the rod, a bright light enveloped them...


	11. The Battle Of Kandreya

As the light faded, Hilary, Kai and Lily found themselves floating in the air. "What is this place?" Lily blinked.

Hilary looked around. They appeared to be in a mysterious land. A magnificent castle stood in the distance. It appeared to have been made out of crystal. _This place looks so familiar, but why?_ she thought.

"Look!" Kai exclaimed, pointing ahead of them. Three figures stood overlooking a balcony, two women and a man. And they looked eerily familiar...

"Hey, those people...they look like us!" Lily exclaimed.

"Warriors of the kingdom of Kandreya, today is the moment of truth!" a woman announced.

_That woman's voice...It sounds like mine!_ Hilary blinked.

"Today, we must fight with all our strength to protect Queen Diana!" the second woman exclaimed.

_That sounds like Lily!_ Kai thought.

"Today, the fate of our homeland rests upon our shoulders!" the man added.

_He sounds like Kai!_ Lily gasped.

The woman who sounded like Hilary raised a sword. The second woman raised a chain whip, and the man raised a staff. A bright light enveloped them, and they now wore different outfits. The woman with the sword wore green, the woman with the chain whip wore red, and the man with the staff wore blue.

A woman with silver coloured hair walked to the three. A crown rested upon her hair. Three jewels, one red, one blue and one green, decorated it. "Iphigenia, please don't do this." the woman begged.

"I have to, Mother." the woman, Iphigenia replied.

The woman looked towards the man and the second woman. "Apollo, Demeter. Please keep my daughter safe." she begged.

"Of course we will, Your Majesty." the woman, Demeter, replied.

"You have our word, Lady Diana." the man, Apollo nodded.

* * *

Sometime later, the three watched as a battle raged before them. The woman Iphigenia fought alongside her husband and childhood friend. During the battle, Demeter noticed that some archers were aiming at Iphigenia.

"Princess, watch out!" Demeter cried, running in front of her friend and took the arrows meant for the princess.

Iphigenia gasped in horror as her friend lay on the ground. "Demeter, no!" Iphigenia exclaimed.

"Iphi...I'm so...sorry..." Demeter whispered. The princess watched as her friend died in her arms. Apollo fought off against his attackers. Iphigenia whispered a prayer to help her late friend's spirit pass on to the afterlife and continued to fight.

Soon the battle was coming to an end. Iphigenia was exhausted, but she had to continue fighting. She spotted a familiar figure limping towards her. It was Apollo. "Apollo!" she called. But no sooner had she seen him, he fell into her arms. "Apollo!" she gasped.

"Forgive me...Iphigenia..." Apollo whispered.

"No...Not you, too!" Iphigenia cried, tears in her eyes.

"Iphi, I will always...love you..."he smiled, gently touching her face. His hand then slipped away.

"Apollo...D-Don't go...Please..." Iphigenia whispered. But it was too late. Apollo was dead.

Tears stung her eyes as she whispered a prayer to guide Apollo to the afterlife. Just as she finished, she saw more enemies coming. Sword in hand, she glared into the eyes of the enemy. "This is for you, Apollo." she snarled under her breath.

* * *

Sometime later, Queen Diana stood by the balcony, tears streaming down her face. The kingdom was safe, but at a terrible cost. Her daughter had sacrificed herself to destroy the last of the army.

Diana took the jewels off her crown and held them in the air. "Great Kandreya Crystal, grant me my wish: Please give my daughter, her husband and her childhood friend the chance of new life." she whispered.

The crystal started to glow. She turned towards two women and a man with one eye. "Dranzer, Amethysia, Angelus. Once Iphigenia, Apollo and Demeter have returned to life, you must fight by their side until the end." she ordered.

The three nodded and transformed into a phoenix, a lioness and a lion. A bright light enveloped Hilary, Lily and Kai once again...


	12. The Clones Attack

The light pushed them backwards. They were back into their bodies. "We...just travelled...into the past..." Hilary blinked.

"Now we know why we have our powers." Lily announced.

"Yeah." Kai nodded.

Hilary glanced at the green triangle on her right hand. "Mother..." she whispered, the memories of the mother and daughter relationship of Queen Diana and Princess Iphigenia still fresh in her mind.

"Help!" some voices had cried. They turned to see Max, Ray, Tyson and Kenny. They had arrived when Hilary, Kai and Lily had been seeing their past lives. Vladimir suddenly fired a fireball at them, sending them flying.

"Max! Tyson!" Kai yelled.

"Ray! Kenny!" Lily exclaimed.

"Run..." Ray croaked before he lost consciousness.

"Leave them alone, Vladimir! Your fight is with us!" Hilary demanded.

"I see you finally know the truth, Iphigenia." Vladimir smiled, with a chilling look in his eyes.

"Yeah, we know everything. Thanks to you, we remember our past lives." Lily called.

"Now it's time for us to show our appreciation!" Kai added, getting ready to fight.

Vladimir clicked his fingers and three shadows leapt down.

"No way..." Lily gasped.

"It can't be..." Kai began.

"Are they...US?" Hilary exclaimed.

Standing before them were two girls and one boy. One girl had Lily's hair in red. The boy had red face paint and his hair was like Kai's, with the colours swapped places. The second girl had Hilary's hair in green.

"They **are** us!" Lily exclaimed.

"Correct. They are genetically the same as you, but with my DNA mixed in as well." Vladimir smiled. The clones had red eyes as well. They smirked as they suddenly attacked their real selves.

* * *

Hilary dodged an attack from her clone. _This is insane!_ she thought.

Kai yelped as his clone nearly kicked his leg under him.

Lily leapt from her clone's attack. "We can't beat them! They're practically the same as us!" she exclaimed.

Soon, the three were cut and bruised from the battle. Hilary clenched her fists. "There has to be a way!" she whispered.

Suddenly, three orbs of light appeared before the three. They gasped as the lights took on the forms of weapons; a sword, a whip and a staff. Hilary took the sword. _This sword...This is Iphigenia's sword..._she realised.

Kai and Lily had just realised that the weapons before them were Apollo and Demeter's.

"Only one way to find out...Use these weapons against these copycats!" Hilary exclaimed, leaping into the air.

Lily used the whip to make her clone trip over as Kai used the staff to strike his clone in the gut. Hilary quickly spun around to make a whirlwind that sent her clone crashing into her companions.

"I think it's time to give these guys a taste of their own medicine." Kai smirked.

"Yeah!" Lily nodded.

They aimed their weapons at their clones and a beam of light shot at them, destroying them.

"Alright!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Hey, where's Vladimir?" Kai asked.

He suddenly appeared before them. "You may have destroyed my clones, but you haven't defeated **me**." he smirked. He suddenly aimed a gun at Kai.

"LOOK OUT, KAI!" Hilary yelled, running towards him.

Vladimir pulled the trigger, and Kai froze as Hilary stood in front of him, taking the bullet. He and Lily watched in shock as she fell to the ground...


	13. Kai's Revenge

"HILARY!" Kai and Lily screamed, as their teammates regained consciousness.

"Hilary!" Ray gasped. Max, Tyson and Kenny watched in horror. Kai held Hilary in his arms.

"Kai..." Hilary whispered.

"Ssh, you're gonna be OK." Kai replied as his voice filled with fear.

"Come on, Hil. Hang in there!" Lily begged, clasping her best friend's hand. The others ran to join them.

"Please, Hilary. Don't leave me..." Kai whispered, rocking her.

"Kai, Lily...Be strong for me..." Hilary begged.

"Hilary, if you die, I will never forgive you!" Lily exclaimed, tears filling her eyes.

Hilary placed a hand on her boyfriend's face. "I'm OK...I'll always...be with you..." she smiled. Then her hand fell away.

"Hilary, no!" Kai begged, as tears fell down his face.

"Kai...It's too late. She's gone." Max sniffed, as they started to cry. Kai was shaking.

Without thinking, a tearful Lily clung to Tyson, devastated at the death of her best friend. "It's OK, Lil...I'm here..." Tyson whispered tearfully.

"I can't believe it..." Ray wept.

"Kai, are you going to be alright?" Kenny asked tearfully.

"No, this can't be goodbye! I won't let it!" Kai yelled. He looked at Vladimir, who seemed unfazed that he had killed Hilary. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kai snarled, running at Vladimir.

Vladimir smirked as he vanished. "You can't hide from me, Vladimir! I will hunt you down like the animal you are!" Kai promised, running off armed with his staff.

"Oh man, Kai's gone nuts!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Can you blame him? Vladimir killed Hilary!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Still, we have to stop him from doing something stupid! If Hilary was still alive, she wouldn't want Kai to act like this." Lily added.

"Come on!" Max exclaimed, running off where Kai had gone.

As everyone left, Ray looked back at Hilary for one last time. "Goodbye, Hilary." he sighed, and then joined the others.

* * *

Soon, the team caught up with Kai. His staff gripped tightly in his hand, he attacked Vladimir. A look of hatred was burning in his eyes. "I'll never forgive you! Because of you, Hilary will never talk, laugh, cry...or get angry!" he yelled.

Lily grabbed her whip. "Kai, you have to stop this! Killing Vladimir won't bring Hilary back!" she called.

"As long as Vladimir lives, Hilary's spirit won't be at peace! Once he's dead, she'll get the rest she deserves!" Kai replied. Vladimir was nearly dead.

Kai raised his staff in the air. "Now you'll be able to experience the pain you put Hilary through." he snarled, and lowered his staff to attack.

"STOP!" a familiar voice cried.

Kai gasped when he realised his staff had been blocked by a sword. He turned to see who had stopped him. It was Hilary!


	14. A Fourth Guardian?

Kai looked as though he'd seen a ghost. "Kai, put the staff down." Hilary calmly ordered. The team looked surprised. All of the cuts from her battle against her clone had been healed.

Vladimir looked shocked as well. "But...you're dead!" he exclaimed.

"I was. But something brought me back. It's something that you'll never understand, Vladimir." Hilary replied.

"What?" Lily asked.

Hilary winked. "I'll tell you later." she replied. Kai smiled at her.

Vladimir growled. "You may be alive now, but you and your friends won't be for long!" he yelled. A dark aura shot from his hands aimed at them, but all of a sudden, a shield blocked the attack. Vladimir gasped in horror when he saw that it was Tyson who had created the shield. "Impossible! But there were only **three** Guardians!" Vladimir exclaimed.

_Obviously not..._Hilary thought to herself.

"How did I do that?" Tyson blinked.

Then Hilary heard a voice echo in her head. _That boy is the_ _reincarnation of Demeter's husband, Iasion..._ It was the voice of Queen Diana.

"Guardian or not, you'll all meet the same end!" Vladimir yelled, firing at them again. They all dodged.

"What should I do?" Tyson called.

_Tyson, call upon Iasion's memories that are locked away in your heart. He will help you discover your powers..._Queen Diana's voice echoed.

_I'll try..._Tyson replied, and he closed his eyes...

* * *

Tyson found himself in a room. _Where am I?_ he blinked.

"Demeter, you don't have to do this." a man's voice begged.

_That voice...It's like mine!_ Tyson gasped.

"I'm sorry, Iasion, but it's my duty as a Guardian to ensure that Kandreya is safe. Just as it is your duty as a Guardian to keep Her Majesty safe." a woman replied.

Tyson gasped when he saw that the woman looked a lot like Lily. "At least let me help you." Iasion begged.

"Please, Iasion...If you truly love me, you'll stay here." Demeter replied. Iasion looked away, as though he knew he had no choice but to accept her decision.

* * *

Sometime later, Iasion was in the castle when he saw Queen Diana walk towards him. "Your Majesty? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Iasion, it's about Demeter, Apollo and Iphigenia..." she began.

"Are they alright?" Iasion asked.

"They're dead, Iasion. All three of them are dead." Queen Diana wept. Iasion froze. He couldn't believe it. The love of his life was dead.

Later that night, Iasion sat down by the lake. It was where he and Demeter had got engaged. He weakly smiled. _I just have to let the waters accept me, and then I can see my beloved's face again..._he thought. Tyson felt himself be pushed away...


	15. Guardian Power!

Tyson opened his eyes and saw an orb of light appear before him. It took on the form of a spear. "No fair! How come Tyson, Lily, Kai and Hilary get weapons, and Ray, Kenny and I don't?" Max exclaimed.

More lights appeared. "I think you spoke too soon, Max." Ray replied. A flute, a book and some gloves appeared. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ray cheered, pulling on the gloves.

"Incredible!" Kenny gasped, taking the book.

"A FLUTE? How is a **flute** gonna help us?" Max cried. Ray and Kenny spluttered with laughter.

_Ray. Kenny. Max. You are the only ones who can wield the powers of the gods Jupiter, Neptune and Saturn..._ Queen Diana's voice echoed.

"Well, we'd better do what she says." Ray shrugged. Kenny looked into the book and cast a spell. It created icicles that surrounded Vladimir. Ray punched the ground that swallowed Vladimir into the ground. Max placed his mouth on the flute and he found himself playing a tune that healed Kai and Lily's wounds from their fights against their clones.

"Wow..." Lily gasped.

"Now it's my turn!" Tyson yelled. He leapt into the air and performed an aerial attack with his spear.

Vladimir growled. "No...I will NOT be beaten!" he yelled. He punched the ground and a powerful shockwave slammed the team against the wall. Ray, Max and Kenny managed to regain consciousness, but Hilary, Kai, Lily and Tyson remained knocked out.

"Guys, wake up!" Max called.

"Don't worry about them! We can handle Vladimir ourselves!" Ray exclaimed.

* * *

In their unconscious state, the four found themselves in a strange place. "Where are we?" Lily asked.

I don't know, but this place gives me the creeps..." Tyson shuddered.

_Don't be afraid..._ a woman's voice echoed.

"Who's there?" Kai called. Four figures appeared before them.

"Wait...You're Iphigenia, Apollo, Demeter and Iasion!" Hilary realised. Iphigenia nodded.

"We must combine forces. Let us become part of you." Demeter announced.

"But how do we do that?" Lily asked.

Iphigenia outstretched her hand and the Kandreya Crystal appeared. Kai, Hilary, Lily and Tyson blinked as lights appeared around their wrists and took on the form of watches.

"They will help you become the fighters you once were." Apollo explained.

"What should we do?" Tyson asked.

"To access our powers, you must cry _Guardian Power._" Iasion explained. He disappeared with Apollo and Demeter.

"You must hurry. The fate of your friends and the world depends on you." Iphigenia added, as she started to disappear.

"We won't let you down, Princess Iphigenia." Hilary promised. The princess smiled and vanished.

* * *

They regained consciousness. "Was that a dream?" Tyson groaned, rubbing his head.

Hilary noticed that she was wearing the watch. "It wasn't!" she exclaimed.

"Look!" Kai gasped. Ray, Max and Kenny had been restrained by some magical vines and were struggling to break free.

"I think it's time to show Vladimir what happens when you mess with the Bladebreakers!" Lily smiled.

"Ready?" Hilary asked.

They all nodded. "GUARDIAN POWER!" they exclaimed. Their watches lit up and a light surrounded them, changing their outfits. Vladimir looked stunned. They were armed with their weapons.

Hilary threw her sword at the vines that had trapped their friends. "How about picking on someone you own size?" she demanded.


	16. The Princess Awakens

Vladimir hissed in pain. He gasped in horror when he saw the four in their Guardian forms. "What trickery is this?" he demanded.

"It's no trick, Vladimir." Hilary replied, her voice full of determination.

"We've reawakened the long lost power of the kingdom of Kandreya!" Lily announced.

"And now, it's time that you pay for what you've done to us!" Kai exclaimed.

Vladimir smirked and clicked his fingers. Appearing beside him was a familiar figure, tied up by thorns. _Auntie Anna!_ Hilary blinked.

"Drop your weapons, or I spill her blood." he warned, resting a knife against her throat.

The four froze in anger and fear. "How did he find her?" Kai cried.

"He must've kidnapped her when he transported us back to Japan!" Lily realised.

"Hilary, we have to help her!" Tyson yelled.

_What should I do? If I don't do what he says, he'll kill Auntie Anna! But if I do, the whole world will be in danger...And I made a promise to the princess..._Hilary thought.

_Hilary...You know what needs to be done..._Iphigenia's voice echoed.

"I know..." Hilary whispered. "NOW!" she yelled.

Tyson jumped and launched his spear at Vladimir. Crying in pain, Vladimir dropped the knife. Lily used her whip to fling it across the room. Hilary quickly ran to Anna. Vladimir fired a fireball at her, but then Kai counter attacked. "I got your back!" he called to her. She smiled and cut Anna free from her bonds with her sword.

Anna slowly opened her eyes. "H-Hilary? What's going on?" she asked.

"I'll explain later. You've got to get out of here!" Hilary replied.

"We'll take her somewhere safe!" Kenny promised.

"You guys had better be careful, OK?" Max added. The four nodded.

"Let's go!" Ray ordered.

"Right!" Max and Kenny nodded. The boys ran off, escorting Anna safely from the battle.

_Enough of this child's play!_ Vladimir thought. Vines shot out of the floor, lunging towards Hilary.

"HILARY, WATCH OUT!" Kai cried, shoving her out of the way and was trapped by the vines instead.

"No!" Hilary yelled.

"KAI!" Lily and Tyson exclaimed.

Vladimir smiled cruelly. "I failed to kill you once, Hiwatari. I won't make that mistake again." he grinned. The vines wrapped themselves tightly around Kai, who started to try to break free.

"Put him down!" Lily yelled, charging at Vladimir.

"Yeah, pick on somebody else, you big bully!" Tyson added. Vladimir countered and sent the two flying.

"No...Kai..." Hilary whispered. A tear trickled down her cheek and she looked up at Vladimir. "Let him go." she ordered. Her voice had started to sound regal. She suddenly glowed and a bright light glowed around her...

* * *

Outside, the boys were taking Anna to safety when they saw a light shine from where Hilary and the others were. "What's happening?" Ray blinked.

"I don't know, but it's probably not a good thing!" Max replied.

"You boys had better go and help my niece and her friends." Anna suggested suddenly.

"But, you're injured!" Kenny protested.

"I'm a qualified nurse, I'll be fine. Hilary and the others need your help. Now hurry!" Anna replied.

"OK...Let's go, guys!" Ray nodded.

"Right!" Kenny and Max nodded. The three hurried back.

* * *

In the building, Lily and Tyson shielded their eyes from the light glowing from Hilary. "What's happening to Hil?" Lily asked.

"I dunno, but I don't like it one bit!" he cried.

Ray, Max and Kenny arrived. "Hilary?" Ray blinked.

"What's wrong with her?" Max asked.

The light faded and there was something different about her. Her Guardian robes seemed to have a royal look to them. Her boots, gauntlets and shoulder armour had gold decorations. Pearls decorated her headband. Her skirt had a lace trim. She opened her eyes and a fire of determination burned in them. "What is this?" Vladimir demanded. He fired dark energy at her. There was an explosion where she stood.

"Hilary!" Kai cried.

Vladimir cackled with laughter. But his joy turned to horror when he saw Hilary walking towards him. Somehow, she'd managed to avoid his attack. "Whoa! The attack didn't even make a direct hit!" Kenny exclaimed.

"That's not Hilary!" Max cried.

"Then, who is it?" Ray asked.

Lily and Tyson ran to join them. "It's the Princess." Tyson announced.

"Princess?" Ray blinked.

"Yeah...Princess Iphigenia." Lily added.


	17. Finally Over

Iphigenia, now acting through Hilary, started to walk towards Vladimir. "DIE!" Vladimir yelled, firing more dark energy at her.

The princess held her sword and it deflected all of his attacks.

"You may be the late Princess Iphigenia, but defeating me won't be so easy. With my level of power, I am your equal!" Vladimir exclaimed. "Now, stand down." he commanded.

But Iphigenia continued to walk towards him.

"I order you to halt!" he screeched.

But she still didn't obey him, her sword pointing towards him.

"Insolent brat, you WILL obey me!" he yelled. He fired more darkness at her.

Suddenly, Iphigenia pointed her sword into the air and created a circle of energy that trapped the darkness. She then cut a five-point star into it and blasted it away. "The insolent one is YOU, Vladimir." she announced.

Vladimir growled and released Kai. "Apollo, stop this girl!" he ordered. But Kai started to walk towards her. "Apollo!" Vladimir yelled. Kai continued to walk towards Iphigenia.

She lowered her sword. "Apollo." she smiled.

Suddenly, he hugged her. "Hilary, you have to stop this." he begged. "Hilary, I know you can hear me..." he whispered. "Hilary!" he called.

"Huh?" Iphigenia blinked. She glowed as she returned to being Hilary. "Kai?" she blinked in confusion.

Vladimir growled and lunged at them. Suddenly, a tazer shocked him.

Everyone turned to see Anna. "You lay one hand on my niece and I will have no problem in killing you." she snarled.

"Auntie Anna!" Hilary exclaimed, hugging her.

"Come on, guys. Let's go home." Ray suggested.

"Yeah. I've had enough chaos for one day." Hilary nodded.

Outside, Kai suddenly hugged her.

"Kai, are you OK?" Hilary asked.

"I...I thought I'd lost you, Hil..." he whispered, tears in his eyes.

After a stunned silence, Hilary hugged him back. "Don't worry...Everything is gonna be alright." she replied. The horn of Mr Dickenson's car honked.

* * *

On the trip home, they drove past the cemetery. "Wait, can we stop here for a while?" Anna asked the driver.

"Why? What's going on?" her niece blinked.

"It's time you paid some people a long overdue visit." Anna replied, handing her some flowers. Hilary looked confused. The car stopped and Anna helped her out. Hilary realised what she was planning and went ahead.

"Should we go with her?" Lily asked.

"No. This is something Hilary has to do alone." Kai replied, shaking his head.

Hilary walked through the cemetery. She knew that they had been anxiously waiting for her. Finally, she stopped at one of the graves. "Hi, Mom...Hi, Dad..." she smiled sadly.

"I can't believe it's been twelve years since we last saw each other. Auntie Anna says I look like you when you were my age, Mom. I know that you would've loved to meet Kai. If you'd known what Relane had been doing to me, Dad, you would've taken me out of there in a heartbeat." Tears stung her eyes. "I miss you so much. Not a day, not a week, not a month or a year goes by when I don't think about you." she wept. Kneeling down, she placed the flowers on the grave. "I will always love you. Rest in peace, you two." she whispered.

When she got back inside the car, Kai placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You gonna be OK?" he asked.

"No...But I will be." she replied, gazing at a photograph.

"What's that photograph of anyway? Because when I tried to look at it, you snatched it from me!" Lily asked.

Hilary smiled and showed her friends. It was a photograph of a man and woman, smiling. A little girl was in the woman's arms. "Who are they, Hilary?" Ray asked.

"That's me and my parents twelve years ago." Hilary replied.

"Wow, you look a lot like your mother." Max blinked.

"Yeah, it's like looking at a mirror." Kenny agreed. Hilary smiled with gratitude.

"Well, at least they can rest in peace now, right?" Kai smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

"You bet!" Hilary nodded.

"And if that Vladimir guy tries to hurt you again, I'll give him a taste of his own medicine!" Tyson vowed. He started to do karate moves that made them all burst into laughter.


	18. Dance The Night Away

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

The boys were dressed in smart suits. "This suit is REALLY itchy!" Tyson exclaimed, looking very uncomfortable.

"Take it like a man, Granger." Kai replied.

"Yeah, it's only for one night!" Max added.

"Hey, where're Lily and Hilary anyway?" Ray asked. He was wearing traditional Chinese clothes.

"Still getting ready, I think." Kenny shrugged.

"No, we're ready!" Hilary called. The boys turned. Hilary was dressed in a green dress with a locket around her neck. Lily was wearing a red dress with a white cardigan.

"Wow..." Tyson blinked.

"Shall we get going then?" Lily grinned.

* * *

The team arrived at a formal dance being held by the BBA to help raise funds for orphans. The night on without a hitch. "Hey, where are Tyson and Lily?" Max asked.

"I think Tyson told Lily they needed to talk." Ray replied.

"Oh..." Kenny blinked.

Outside, Tyson and Lily were talking. "Lily, I'm sorry for what I said." Tyson apologised.

"I know. And I'm sorry for what I said too." she replied.

"So...does this mean you don't despise me anymore?" he asked, holding her hand.

She blushed. "I think it means...I actually like you again." she smiled. They kissed. "But never. Break up with me. Ever again." she added, while poking his jacket.

"I won't." he smiled and hugged her.

Hilary came outside and saw Kai overlooking the balcony. "Are you alright?" she asked, joining him.

"I'm still thinking about what happened with Vladimir." he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"I've never let my anger get the best of me like that." Kai sighed. "But...when I watched you die in my arms, my whole world crumbled. I nearly killed him because I was so full of hatred. If you hadn't stopped me like that, I don't know what would've happened..." he explained.

Hilary kissed his cheek and a blush appeared on his face. "Kai, I will always be with you, no matter what." she smiled.

"You never told me how you were resurrected." he added.

"It was love." she smiled. He blinked. "Your tears brought me back to life." she explained.

"Really? That must be one of my Guardian powers." he replied. They heard slow music. "Now, Miss Tachibana, would you honour me with a dance?" he asked, outstretching his hand.

"Of course, Mr Hiwatari." she smiled, taking his hand.

And as they danced away, Hilary couldn't help but smile. No matter what would come her way, as long as her friends were around, she would take it on head first.

**THE END**


End file.
